Enough For Now
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Tidak enak dikurung oleh perasaan masa lalu, dan membuat dirinya menutupi setiap derita atas perbuatan Ayahnya kepada Ibunya. Namun, dia pun jadi orang dingin sangat berbeda pada waktu terbuka pada orang lain. Apa yang membuat dia jadi seperti itu? #111


Dulu, ini tidak seperti ini. Dulu, kami sering bersama-sama. Dulu, kami sering tertawa. Dulu, kami sering bercanda ria. Itu benar-benar seperti anugerah tidak terbayangkan. Ingin sekali kembali seperti dulu lagi.

Tetapi, itu semua sudah berubah. Hati kami sudah seperti kosong, tidak pernah diisi karena sering tersakiti. Kami kira kami bisa melupakannya, tetapi tetap saja, itu tidak bisa. Karena amarah dari salah satu orang tua kami membuat kami tidak bisa berkomitmen pada siapa pun.

**..oOo..**

**Enough For Now**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: ARISA © **NATSUMI ANDO

**WARNING: **OOC, deskripsi seadanya. Buat sesuatu yang tidak terlupakan. Terinspirasi oleh sebuah cerita seseorang.

**..oOo..**

"APA KAMU BILANG?!"

Suara seorang wanita memecahkan keheningan di sore hari menjelang malam. Suara itu bergemuruh di seluruh ruangan, tidak bisa dihentikan oleh apa pun. Dua orang saling berargumen hanya gara-gara masalah sepele. Ini bisa dirasakan dari suara mereka yang terus memekakkan telinga.

"BUKANNYA KAMU YANG MELAKUKANNYA BUKAN AKU!"

"OOH… JADI, KAMU MENYALAHKAN AKU?!"

"IYA! AKU MENYALAHKAN KAMU KARENA KAMU TIDAK BISA MENGURUS ANAK!"

"KAMU? SEBAGAI AYAH, APA KEGIATAN DI RUMAH?" seru wanita itu mendengus. "TIDAK ADA SAMA SEKALI. KAMULAH YANG MELANTARKAN MEREKA. MEMARAHI MEREKA!"

Suara mereka terus berteriak dan menyuarakan isi hati mereka yang sebenarnya selama ini. Tidak ada yang bisa mencegah keributan suami isteri yang membina rumah tangga lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Hal ini terjadi karena mereka sama-sama sibuk, mengurus pekerjaan mereka sampai-sampai menyalahkan satu sama lain, karena tidak bisa mengurus anak-anak mereka yang masih kecil-kecil.

Dua sosok perempuan masih berusia tujuh tahun, melihat pertengkaran itu penuh kesedihan. Mereka bergandengan tangan untuk menghibur diri hati mereka yang hampir menangis.

_**PRAAANGG!**_

Pecahan barang di tempat sana, membuat mereka menahan napas. Suara pecahan-pecahan terus bermunculan tanpa henti. Bikin telinga jadi sakit. Saudara kembarnya berbalik badan masuk kamar, sedangkan dia… hanya menutup telinga sambil memasang wajah datar.

Pertengkaran terjadi lagi. Mau tidak mau, dia pun masuk ke kamarnya. Daripada naik tempat tidur, dan menutup mata dan telinganya. Lebih baik masuk lemari agar keributan di luar terhenti. Dia memang tidak suka gelap. Tetapi pada daya, dia Cuma seorang anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Ya Tuhan, kumohon hentikanlah pertengkaran ini…" gumam anak itu pun menangis terisak-isak. Air mata yang tertahan keluar dari kelopaknya. Hatinya seakan teriris-iris oleh benda tajam.

Malam semakin larut. Air mata itu juga terhenti. Pasti di luar, pertengkaran itu berhenti karena mereka kecapekkan. Tetapi, anak itu tidak mau keluar.

Masalah begini memang sering terjadi di rumah mereka yang dulu bahagia. Tetapi, seorang anak kecil seperti dia tidak bisa mengalahkan orang dewasa. Pikirannya yang menghindari argumen, menyadarkan dirinya tidak mau jadi dewasa seperti mereka.

Dirinya berjanji, ke depan anak ini tidak akan berkomitmen pada siapa pun. Memasang wajah dingin agar tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu siapa dia sebenarnya, jauh di lubuk hatinya terdalam. Itulah dirinya.

Tahun demi tahun, pertengkaran itu masih ada. Ada perkataan yang tidak enak didengar, sebuah perceraian. Untungnya, kakek dari Ayahnya mau mengatasi hal ini. Berucap "tidak ada perceraian di keluarga kalian".

Anak kecil itu bersyukur. Hal itu tidak terjadi sampai kakeknya meninggal dunia. Sampai dia masuk sekolah menengah pertama pun, keluarga mereka baik-baik saja biarpun Ayahnya terus semakin egois dan keras kepala.

Tahun demi tahun, bulan demi bulan, hari demi hari bersilih berganti. Sifat anak itu yang tidak mau mempunyai hubungan spesial dengan seorang lelaki mengantarnya ke sebuah kesendirian. Anak itu lebih memilih sendiri daripada berada di suatu perkumpulan. Selalu mengkhayal entah ke mana. Suka menghilang entah ke mana. Asal pikiran dia berkecamuk menghilang dari hidupnya.

Wajah anak itu pun semakin datar apabila bertemu orang lain. Sok kalem, pendiam berakhir dengan pemalu. Seperti televisi yang ada gambarnya, tetapi tidak ada suaranya. Anak ini dulu tidak seperti ini. Dia sangat ceria dan selalu tertawa. Tetapi sejak kejadian itu, semuanya berubah.

Anak itu berjanji, jika suatu saat bertemu seseorang. Dia berharap orang itu tidak seperti Ayahnya yang tukang marah-marah, arogan, dan suka memaksakan kehendak orang lain. Ibunya yang lemah, tetapi berusaha menyeimbangkan sifat negative itu. Betapa anak itu menghormati sifat Ibunya.

Saat ini, dia menikmati hidup. Hidup yang ada di masa sekarang. Sejujurnya, satu per satu keluarganya telah meninggal. Hanya tinggal dia satu-satunya keluarga yang masih hidup beserta keluarga-keluarga yang lain.

Pikiran yang waktu dirinya kecil sangatlah dewasa. Sekarang berubah jadi orang kekanakkan dengan sejuta ide-ide cemerlang yang tidak akan dia bagi pada siapa pun. Toh, tidak ada yang menganggapnya. Anggap saja angin lalu, itulah yang di pikiran anak itu.

Sudah cukup untuk sekarang. Biarkan anak melakukan sesuatu sebebas-bebasnya sampai dia dipanggil oleh yang Maha Kuasa. Toh, dia juga bakal mengikuti jejak-jejak keluarganya yang mati muda.

Inilah kisah dari Tsubasa Uehara. Gadis yang sekarang memasang wajah dingin di depan orang-orang, tetapi di dalam hatinya sehangat matahari.

**.The End.**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **#tidak bisa ngomong apa-apa  
Terima kasih sudah membaca…

Signature,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

Jakarta, 09 November 2013


End file.
